Cuando el amor llama a tu puerta
by Eowynd
Summary: Esta historia esta basada en el papa de Sakura y Toya, Fujitaka Kinomoto y de como se vuelve a enamorar. Si buscas slash u otros similares aqui no lo hayaras
1. Chapter 1

**"Cuando el Amor llega a tu Puerta..."**

**Sakura Card Captor Fic**

**

* * *

**

**Casa de los Kinomoto**

-"Ay! me quede dormida!" -grito la pequeña Sakura al bajar corriendo por las escaleras mientras se amarraba el pelo

-"Monstruo! no hagas tanto ruido!" -se burlo como siempre Touya

-no seas malo hermano" -luego de eso ambos salieron hacia la Universidad (1° año) y secundaria (1° año) respectivamente. Poco después de ordenar todo el profesor Fujitaka Kinomoto tomo sus apuntes, libros y salio en su automovil hacia la universidad para dar sus clases del día

* * *

**Oficina de Profesores en la Universidad**

La mañana paso volando y pronto llego la hora del almuerzo, con lo cual el profesor Fujitaka se encamino hacia la oficina de los profesores donde se reunian para almorzar. Cuando llego se encontro con una sorpresa.

-profesor Kinomoto! -dice el decano-estabamos esperandolo

-de verdad? -pregunto algo sorprendido

-Bueno, atención todos, quiero presentarles a una nueva profesora -dijo señalando a su derecha- se integra como la nueva encargada de la clase de arte clasico

-mucho gusto en conocerlos, mí nombre es Ryusuke Makoto, espero que nos llevemos bien -la profesora era una mujer de la misma edad del profesor Kinomoto, de hermosos ojos cafes y un largo cabello castaño, vestía un traje de dos piezas color verde e hizo una reverencia al saludar. Poco a poco todos los profesores se fueron presentando con la nueva maestra hasta que llego el turno del sr. Fujitaka

-Bienvenida a nuestra universidad srta. Ryusuke, yo soy Kinomoto Fujitaka (nota: los japoneses siempre dicen primero el apellido y luego el nombre)

-muchas gracias profesor Kinomoto, espero que nos llevemos bien

-asi lo creo -dijo con su tierna sonrisa

* * *

**Casa de los Kinomoto **

Esa noche, el profesor Kinomoto llego temprano a la casa pues le correspondía hacer hoy la cena para Touya (que tenía trabajo) y para Sakura (que tenía club), poco después de que termino llegaron Sakura y Touya y se sentaron a comer, al poco rato alguien llamo a la puerta y Sakura salio a abrir

-buenas noches pequeña, dime¿vive aqui el profesor Kinomoto? -dijo una mujer que Sakura no conocía

-si, espere un momento de inmediato lo llamo

-gracias -entonces fue al comedor y le dijo a su padre que lo buscaban a él, cuando el profesor salio Touya le pregunto a Sakura

-monstruo ¿porque traes esa cara¿quien era?

-es que... era... una señora Oó

-una mujer? estas segura? OO

-si -entonces el profesor Kinomoto llego con la profesora y les dijo

-Touya-chan, Sakura-chan, ella es mí compañera de trabajo la srta. Ryusuke Makoto

-buenas noches srta. Ryusuke -dijo Sakura

-eh, buenas noches, bienvenida a nuestra casa -dijo un Touya muy sorprendido

-muchas gracias, lamento interrumpir su comida

-fue muy amable de su parte traerme estos documentos

-tal vez fue un poco precipitado venir a esta hora, pero pense que serían importantes

-son unas pruebas de mís estudiantes que debo corregir, no sé como se me pudo olvidar traerlas

-entonces no me equivoque? que alivio! -suspiro la srta.

-lamento que haya tenido que desviarse de su camino por mí descuido

-y porque no la invitas a comer papá?-dijo la alegre Sakura -para agradecerle que te haya traido las cosas

-pe...pero no será mucho problema? no quiero ir a interrumpirlos

-no, de ninguna manera.Touya, podrías traer otro plato y otro cubierto

-si, en seguida -asi paso la noche y luego del postre la srta. Ryusuke se despidio del profesor Kinomoto en la puerta hasta el día siguiente

* * *

**Oficina de Profesores en la Universidad, al otro día**

-no saben si el profesor Kinomoto ha llegado aún? -fue la pregunta que hizo la srta. Ryusuke al entrar a la oficina de los profesores

-en realidad tiene el día libre -le contesto un colega

-que lastima! yo le había traído unas galletas por haberme invitado a comer anoche -todos dejaron caer sus cosas ante aquella declaración

-eh...dije algo malo? -pregunto al ver la cara de todos

-no es eso, lo que pasa es que a pesar de todo el tiempo de que lleva viudo jamás a mostrado algún interes por volver a casarse o algo asi

-en serio? no lo sabía

-recuerdan a la srta. Ryoko de filosofia occidental?

-si, estaban muy enamorada del profesor Kinomoto, y estuvo insistiendo hasta que tuvo la beca para estudiar en Europa

-y alla se caso con un frances o un aleman?

Y mientras todos los profesores continuaban conversando, la srta. Ryusuke se quedo pensativa sobre lo que habían dicho ¿por que si era un hombre tan dulce no se había vuelto a enamorar¿por que si han habido mujeres interesadas en él? entonces todo le parecio muy extraño, pero si el profesor no estaba interesado nadie lo podía obligar o no?

* * *

**Oficina de los Profesores - Tiempo después**

Pasaron algunos meses y pronto llego el invierno y un día de tantos Sakura se aparecio en la oficina de los profesores buscando a su papá

-buenos días pequeña Sakura¿Cómo estas?

-buenos días srta. Ryusuke¿ha visto a mí papá?

-aún le quedan unos 10 minutos más de clases, pero ven sientate, dime cómo te ha ido en la escuela

-gracias. me va muy bien

-que bueno, sabes el otro día tú papá nos mostro unas fotos tuyas vestida como un hermoso principe

-si, son de cuando estaba en primaria

-te veias preciosa. ¿quién te hizo el traje?

-mí amiga Tomoyo. Ella es una diseñadora muy habil. Aunque antes era mí papá quien me hacia los trajes

-¿en serio? no lo hubiera imaginado...

-la verdad vine porque tenemos una representación teatral este viernes y necesito que me ayude con mí traje

-y qué van a representar?

-blanca nieves y los 7 enanitos

-ya no hacen obras tradicionales?

-si, pero los chicos del otro grado siempre las hacen

-ya veo, y que necesitas del traje?

-bueno...yo... -en ese momento entro el profesor Kinomoto

-Ah...hola Sakura-chan, que sorpresa!

-hola papá, quería pedirte un favor

-pues dime ¿de qué se trata?

-necesito que me ayudes a comprar la tela para mí traje de blancanieves y luego a hacerlo

-lo siento pequeña Sakura, pero tengo que salir fuera y no voy a regresar hasta el domingo. Pense que Tomoyo te ayudaría con el vestuario

-esta enferma con varicela hace 2 días, no puede ayudarme con el vestuario

-lo siento Sakura, pero no puedo evitarlo

-podría ayudarles en eso? -intervino de pronto la srta. Ryusuke

-pero no sería problema? -pregunto el profesor Kinomoto

-claro que no, ademas estoy segura que Sakura será una hermosa blancanieves y eso es algo que no nos podemos perder

-muchas gracias profesora Ryusuke -añadio una alegre Sakura

* * *

**En una Pasteleria luego de las Compras**

-Creo que encontramos unas telas muy bonitas para tú traje no lo crees Sakura? -fue el comentario de la srta Ryusuke mientras comian pasteles con te, pero entonces noto algo extraño en el rostro de la pequeña y se atrevio a preguntarle

-Qué te sucede Sakura? no te gustaron las telas?

-no, no es eso...es que... nunca había ido de compras con...

-con una mujer? una mujer adulta?

-eso creo, me sentí un poco extraña, eso estara mal?

-claro que no, es normal que te sientas asi, como no recuerdas a tú madre y tú padre es el que hacía estas cosas, no es raro que te extrañe salir de compras conmigo, en especial siendo yo una extraña

-eso no es cierto, no es una extraña, si lo fuera mí papá no hubiera aceptado. Ademas me he divertido mucho hoy

-que bueno. ¿Qué tal si cuando terminemos el pastel vamos a buscarte unos listones y uns zapatos para tú traje?

-no es necesario, ya los tengo, pero si podríamos tomarme las medidas

-estoy de acuerdo, pasaremos a tú casa, dejaremos las cosas y comenzaremos con la confección del traje. Veras como queda hermoso...

-si!

En ese instante terminaron con sus pasteles, pagaron y se fueron a la casa de Sakura

* * *

**Casa de los Kinomoto**

-Ya llegue! Sakura! -dice Touya entonces empieza a mirar-dónde estan todos?

En ese instante comenzo a caminar hacia la cocina y de pronto se encontro con una escena que no veía hace mucho tiempo y que le trajo recuerdos muy viejos

* * *

**FlashBack**

-'kaasan, hasta cuando vas a terminar?

-bueno Touya, el principe del cuento debe lucir muy bien, sino qué clase de cuento sería?

-pero yo ni siquiera quería ser el principe! -dijo molesto parado arriba de la silla mientras su madre le cosia el borde inferior de su traje y una Sakura apenas en pie a su lado lo miraba sujetando la falda se su 'kaasan (mamá)

-Toya! Toya! Toya! -gritaba alegre mientras apuntaba a su hermano mayor

**Fin FlashBack**

* * *

-Toya¿pero es que estas sordo? -dijo Sakura trayendolo a la realidad

-¿porque gritas de esa manera monstruo? no esoty sordo!

-buenas tardes Touya. ¿Cómo estas? -dijo la srta. Ryusuke mientras guardaba los hilos y las agujas en la cajita de donde las había sacado

-eh..., bien... muchas gracias¿qué estan haciendo?

-la srta. Ryusuke me esta ayudando con mí disfraz de blancanieves porque ni Tomoyo ni papá pueden hacerlo. Mira ¿no esta bonito?

-pero solo esta hilvanado, más tarde en la casa lo pasare porla maquina y estara listo

-muchas gracias srta. Ryusuke

-dime Makoto. Ahora ve a quitartelo a tú cuarto y luego me lo traes de acuerdo?

-si! enseguida vuelvo -entonces salio corriendo a su cuarto dejandolos solos en la cocina mientras Touya la veía subir

-tienes algo Touya? te ves muy pensativo...

-no es nada...solo...que recorde algo muy viejo que creí olvidado. Es raro... -en ese momento Sakura bajo y le paso el traje envuelto en un paquete

-Aqui esta. No puedo esperar a que este listo

-mañana en la tarde podras pasar a buscarlo en la universidad

-que bien!

-y esta obra porque razón es? -pregunto Touya haciendo que Sakura bajara la vista

-es...es por el día de las madres. Es un festival por el día de las madres...

Con esto se produjo un silencio incomodo en la cocina hasta que Sakura bajara la vista

-no pongan esa cara, no me molesta, en serio

-estas segura Sakura? -pregunto la srta. Ryusuke

-bueno al principio era raro porque todas las mamás tenían que llevar cosas para vender y se colocaban en unos puestos...con las hijas...y... y...yo... -entonces Sakura comenzo a llorar y la srta. Ryusuke la abrazo y comenzo a acariciar su cabello tratando de consolarla

-yo siempre me sentía muy sola y quise tener una 'kaasan con quien pasar esos días y poder darle todos los regalos que hacia en la escuela, pero lo único que podía hacer era colocarlos frente a las fotos que 'toosan ponía de ella en la mesa. No me parece justo... -dijo agarrandose más fuerte a ella (nota: 'toosan papá)

-claro que no parece justo Sakura, pero estoy segura que si hubiera podido elegir se hubiera quedado con ustedes, pero no tienes la culpa de nada

-parece que Sakura si extraña a nustra 'kaasan. Tal vez si le haga falta una -penso Touya conmovido por la escena

-Todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras. Eres una niña muy valiente

-muchas gracias

-claro que si Sakura, aún nos tienes a nosotros -dijo Touya tratando de animarla

-que les parece si preparamos ahora la cena, ya es un poco tarde y tendremos que darnos prisa

-de acuerdo -dijo Sakura

-yo ire a dejar las cosas arriba y vendre a ayudarles -dijo Touya corriendo escaleras arriba

-y bien qué se te ocurre que podríamos cocinar Sakura?

-creo que me gustaría Ramen y Oden

-pues muy bien. Ramen y Oden, sera...

* * *

**Teatro de la Escuela - Día de la Obra**

-ya es hora de que Sakura y su grupo salgan,no? -dijo Yukito mientras veia el programa de representaciones

-asi es, este año le toco hacer de blancanieves. Espero que lo haga bien

-no digas eso, Sakura es muy habil. Mira ya esta abriendose el telon -en eso se escucho la voz del narrador y los niños comenzaron a actuar hasta que de pronto salio Sakura con su traje de blancanieves

-que traje tan lindo! quién lo hizo? Tomoyo?

-no, Tomoyo esta en cama con varicela hace unos días. Ese traje se lo hizo una amiga del trabajo de 'toosan

-en serio? que persona tan amable! le quedo muy bien!

-asi es...muy bonito

-qué pasa Toya? te noto muy pensativo, algun problema? -dijo tomandolo de la mano

-es que el otro día, cuando Sakura nos conto que era una función por el día de las madres, lloro por un largo rato

-Kami! pobrecita! eslogico que en estos días la extrañe más que nunca

-si, pero no es eso exactamente en lo que estaba pensando

-y entonces?

-en que nunca hasta ese día, había notado con tanta fuerza el que no tenemos una madre en la casa. Es curioso, pero cuando entre a la casa y la vi arreglando el traje de Sakura no pude evitar recordar cuando mí madre hacia lo mismo conmigo y Sakura nos miraba divertida, en ese momento creo que realmente la extrañe

-de qué murio tú madre Toya?

-de leucemia, es como un cancer a la sangre

-que triste, ya veo porque la extrañan. Y esta srta. no vino al festival?

-Sakura la invito,pero no podia venir hasta despues de la función

-oye y no has considerado que...

-qué cosa Yuki?

-que a lo mejor deberías hacer que se casara con tú padre?

-Yukito! -grito Touya haciendo que todos lo vieran- lo siento... #----#

* * *

**Casa Kimonoto - Sakura llamando a Tomoyo **

-hola, residencia Daidouji

-hola Tomoyo, Cómo estas?

-hola Sakura, ya me siento mejor gracias, pero lamento no haber podido grabarte... T-T

-bueno para otra vez sera ----UU quería saber ¿cuando estaras bien?

-el doctor dijo que el domingo me podre levantar

-que bueno! entonces podras venir con nosotros al parque?

-yo creo que si, pero ¿quienes más iran?

-mi hermano, Yukito, papá, yo, tú y la srta. Makoto

-quién es esa persona? Oó

-es una amiga de mí papá. Ella fue quien me hizo el traje de blancanieves

-en serio? Vaya! que interesante! y tú la invitaste?

-en realidad fuimos todos, papá por la molestia que le causamos, yo por agradecimiento y Touya...bueno por él no se, pero tampoco se opuso

-Ay Dios! esto suena prometedor!

-eh? òó Tomoyo? de qué hablas?

-de nada en particular. Nos vemos el domingo!

-hasta entonces Tomoyo

-hasta entonces Sakura

* * *

**Parque de Diversiones - Domingo**

Tomoyo y Sakura habían subido con Touya y Yukito a la montaña rusa mientras que el profesor Kinomoto y la srta. Ryusuke se quedaban en suelo firme tomando unas bebidas

-lamento todos los problemas que le cause estos días

-no se preocupe, no fue ninguna molestia. Ademas Sakura se veía lindisima con su traje de balncanieves

-yo...Touya me conto lo que paso esa noche

-ah, eso, no se preocupe, la reacción de Sakura fue totalmente normal, estas fechas deben ser muy dolorosas para ella

-fui un tonto al no darme cuenta antes, debí suponer que sería duro para ella

-no debe culparse asi. Sakura es una chica muy fuerte y madura por eso a veces parece mucho más grande

-tal vez le haga falta... -mumuro en voz baja el profesor Kinomoto

-dijo algo profesor Kinomoto

-no, solo pensaba en voz alta, aunque me gustaría pedirle que me llamara por mí nombre, profesor Kinomoto suena muy formal

-de acuerdo, pero entonces tendra que hacer lo mismo conmigo, de acuerdo sr. Fujitaka?

-esta bien srta. Makoto -entonces ambos sonrieron mientras que los chicos los observaban de lejos tomando helado

-OO¡ --caras de Touya y Sakura

-yo te lo dije To-ya ()() -sonrio Yukito mirando a Touya

-que escena tan hermosa -dijo enfocando con su camara

Fin del Capitulo I


	2. Chapter 2

**"Cuando el Amor llega a tu Puerta..."**

**Sakura Card Captor Fic**

* * *

**Oficina de los Profesores en la Universidad**

-dónde estaran esos archivos? -dijo subiendose a una silla para revisar unos estantes que estaban muy altos, pero tropezo y cayo... en los brazos del profesor Kinomoto

-se encuentra bien srta. Makoto?

-si, sólo fue el susto, muchas gracias sr. Fujitaka -entonces el bajo y la sento en una silla

-sera mejor que le sirva un té. Ire a prepararselo -dijo llendo hacia una mesa donde tenian unas cafeteras y otras cosas. Conecto un jarro electrico y comenzo a preparar el té

-cuanta azucar?

-dos por favor

-aqui tiene

-muchas gracias

-qué estaba haciendo arriba de esa silla? era peligroso...

-buscaba unos libros de arte para preparar una clase, pero no los encontraba

-es que reorganizaron los archivos de los estantes y los libros que busca estan ahora aca abajo -dice arrodillandose y sacando unos libros de la parte baja del estante para luego darselos a la srta. Makoto

-genial! casi me mato por que a alguien se le ocurrio reorganizar los libros

-en realidad... fui yo quien lo sugirio...

-lo siento, no quise ofenderlo

-no se preocupe, no lo hizo

-digame, cómo a estado Sakura?

-mucho mejor, aunque con una leve tristeza siempre

-es que hay momentos en los que una chica necesita una madre con quien conversar

-lo sé, he intentado que no se note mucho la ausencia de Nadeshiko, pero creo que no lo he hecho bien

-eso no es cierto, ha hecho un excelente trabajo, Sakura y Touya son chicos excelentes

-muchas gracias, tal vez no lo haya hecho tan mal

-puedo preguntar ¿porque no se ha vuelto a casar?

-bueno, tenía la idea de que no les agradaría que tuviera una nueva esposa o que reaccionarian mal. Lo he visto con amigos divorciados, pero ahora no sé que pensar. Tal vez fue un error

-no es que se haya equivocado, sólo tomo la decisión que creyo correcta para todos, no había forma de saber que eso iba a pasar

-supongo que es cierto, pero creo que me escondí tambien en esa excusa para no enamorarme otra vez. Después de como murio Nadeshiko, me senti muy solo y a la vez sin gnas de tener a alguien a mí lado que no fuera ella

-debe ser muy dificil sobre llevar la muerte de alguien a quien uno ama tanto y sobre todo despues de armar una vida y una familia

-es verdad, pero, es que teniamos una relacion muy especial y yo realmente la amaba. Era como un angel...

-un angel? vaya! ojala yo pudiera decir que me he enamorado asi alguna vez, pero eso sería mentir. Es afortunado en haber podido vivirlo profesor Fujitaka

-supongo que podría decirse eso. Pero no me gusto que terminara

En eso sono el timbre para la siguiente hora de clases

-Dios! que tarde se ha hecho! deberiamos irnos ya o no llegaremos a nuestras clases -dijo la srta. Makoto mientras tomaba sus cosas y el señor Fujitaka hacia lo mismo

-srta Makoto...

-si?

-muchas gracias por escucharme, fue muy bueno

-no fue nada. Cuando quiera conversar solo avisame, de acuerdo?

-lo hare. Ahora vamos a clases

* * *

**Casa de los Kinomoto - Hora de la Cena**

Era de noche y en la casa de los Kinomoto estaban todos cenando cuando Sakura de pronto pregunto

-Papá a ti te gusta la srta. Makoto? -si Fujitaka Kinomoto no tuvo un ataque en la mesa se debio a su buena salud y juventud

-Sa..Sakura? pe...pero porque dices eso?

-es que el otro día se veían muy bien juntos en el festival y hasta daba la impresion de que fueran novios

-debes haberte confundido

-hasta Yukito dijo lo mismo 'toosan -comento un poco apenado Touya mientras comia su arroz

-de verdad? #(o)(o)# no me había dado cuenta

-y Tomoyo tambien lo sugirio

-Tomoyo tambien? #(o)(o)# -Kinomoto Fujitaka no cabia en si de la sorpresa

-y sería algo malo si me gustara la srta. Makoto? -pregunto un poco temeroso de su reacción

-claro que no! que tonto eres 'toosan. A nosotros nos gustaría verte muy feliz con alguien -fue la respuesta de Sakura

-a pesar de todo siempre te ves un poco triste y algo solitario por eso creemos que te haría bien salir con la srta. Ryusuke -finalizo Touya

-no puedo creerlo. Yo preocupado porque se molestaran y ahora resulta que me obligan? quién lo diría?

-nadie te esta obligando, obligarte sería -dijo Touya levantandose de la mesa y tomando el telefono inalambrico- marcar su numero de telefono, esperar un poco -le pasa el telefono a su padre- y obligarte a invitarla, cuando conteste, a venir con nosotros este fin de semana a la playa a la cabaña que alquilamos -en ese instante la srta Makoto contesto el telefono

-buenas noches

-buenas noches srta. Makoto, soy Fujitaka

-ah, hola profesor Fujitaka

-bien... yo llamaba, para...

* * *

**Cabaña en la Playa -Llegada el primer día**

-gracias por invitarme -dijo la srta. Makoto mientras ella y el profesor Fujitaka acomodaban la comida que traían en la cocina

-no es nada, lo bueno fue que pudiera venir

-Oye 'toosan, podemos ir con Tomoyo a la playa? -pregunto Sakura

-solo si tu hermano y Yukito las acompañan

-gracias! -dijo saliendo de la casa mientras se escuchaba "Touya!"

-es una chica con mucha energia, no?

-Sakura siempre ha sido asi de alegre, Touya es un poco más serio, pero los dos son buenos chicos

-ya lo creo que si, ha hecho un gran trabajo con ellos -dijo sacando unas tazas para preparar té para los dos

-insistieron mucho en que la trajera con nosotros, le han tomado mucho cariño -dijo con una sonrisa mientras colocaba a hervir agua

-solo por eso me invitaron? -murmuro, pero Fujitaka igual la oyo. Asi que se acerco y tomandola desde atras por la cintura dijo

-tambien estaba mí corazón interesado en pasar más tiempo los dos solos -entonces ella se dio vuelta y lo miro a los ojos

-de verdad?

-si... porque Makoto... yo... -en ese momento la beso mientras ella le correspondía y colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello estando asi por unos segundos hasta separarse

-ai shiteru Makoto...

-watashi aishiteru no Fujitaka... -mientras desde la ventana

-OOUU ¿'toosan? --Sakura y Touya's face

-que escena tan hermosa... -suspiro filmando Tomoyo

-parece que el sr. Kinomoto es todo un galan, no? ()()

-sera mejor que los dejemos solos -dijo Touya

-si! vamos por helados! -dijo Yukito con el apoyo de Sakura y Tomoyo mientras que adentro quedaban dos corazones unidos y felices

OWARI


End file.
